tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Idol
Ultimate Idol is a reality game show/singing competition creates and produced by '''ThomasSwift. '''It Began airing in March 2013. It is linked to the '''Big Brother Tengaged Series '''and '''Ultimate Voice. ' The concept of the series is to find a new solo recording artist where the winner is determined by the public of '''Tengaged. The series employs a panal of judges who critique the contestants performances. The judging panal for the second season is ThomasSwift, BBObsessor, AustinBenevides '''and '''db1994. History Ultimate Idol was bought to tengaged after the success of Big Brother Tengaged and a related musical competition; Janelle's X Factor. A second season was confirmed on 13 April, 2013. ThomasSwift confirmed he would be returning for a second season. On 19th April 2013 the season mentor, BigBruv was confirmed to continue as a mentor in season two! AustinBenevides was also announced as a new addition to next seasons judging panel. Later that day, BBObsessor announced that he would also be returning to judge on the hit show for his second season. Davy also confirmed he would return for a second full season, but later, as he moved to the sister show Ultimate Voice ''he did not return for the second season. On 14th May 2013, it was revealed that a host would front the show, Danielvk was then announced as the host for season 2. At the season one finale, db1994 was announced as the fourth judge for season two! Judges, hosts and other personnel The four judges for the second season are ThomasSwift ''(from Ultimate Voice, S1-, Janelle's X Factor, S1-5, and creator of the network), ''BBobsessor, AustinBenevides ''(On various other music groups)'' and db1994 ''(Host of Ultimate Voice and judge on Tengaged's Got Talent). ''BigBruv ''(from The Voice, S1 and Janelle's X Factor, S4) ''acts as the finalists mentor. ' '''''Current Ultimate Idol Team: Thoas.jpg|Thomas Judge|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/ThomasSwift ryd.jpg|Ryder Judge|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/BBObsessor Austinb.jpg|Judge Judge|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/AustinBenevides db.jpg|Diego Judge|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/db1994 danielvk.jpg|Daniel Host|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Danielvk Bigbruv.jpg|Ashley Mentor|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/bigbruv Current Former Confirmed for next season Selection Process 'Initial auditions' Auditions open looking for both male and female solo artists wanting to become the ultimate idol. The auditions last for 6 days in different states with contestants needing three or more 'yes's from the judges to receive their golden ticket to Hollywood. Depending on how many people make it through, some contestants may be called back and given a golden ticket to Hollywood. 'Hollywood Week ' At Hollywood the remaining contestants are given a task that the judges then score each act on out of 10. The fourteen highest scoring contestants of the day can then automatically advance to the semi-finals with the rest going to the Las Vegas Round and some usually being cut. 'Las Vegas Round' Contestants that didn't get to automatically advance to the semi-finals are given a second task to complete, usually involving groups. The judges will once again score/rank and then some will advance and join the others in the semi-finals with the rest being cut. 'Semi-finals' The semi-finalists are then put into groups which varies throughout season, but is usually three. The semi-finals shows then take place with the audience voting for their favourite, Only the top contestants of each night will advance to the finals with judges usually choosing wildcards to have a second chance in a wildcard show before the finals start. The audience once again vote for their favorite and they then join the finalists making up usually a total of 13 finalists. 'Finals' The contestants perform to a certain theme or genre and the judges critique their performances. At the results the Top 3 are announced and so are the bottom 3 or 2. The judges are able to save any of the bottom 3 by a single vote each regardless of their placing. Then the contestant in the bottom with the least amount of percentage in the polls remaining in the bottom 2 is automatically eliminated. However, they are given a chance to sing one last time for the judges save which can only be used once a season and up to the Top 5. The judges have to come to a unanimous decision or it cannot be used. If it is used the next week will be a double elimination. Seasons Female Contestant Male Contestant Category:Ultimate Idol